Stupid
by OrgasmSpasms
Summary: When Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their age, gets lonely on a trip to Hogsmeade, who will accompany her? How will she feel at the end of a crazy day? Is the smartest witch of their age really what they all say? Or is she really just a stupid teenager with over active hormones? Smut! But also Fluffy... A Smutty Fluff! ***Hermione is OCC


I was, am and forever will be stupid.

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why fanfictionist do this. Obviously I don't own anything; I'm not J. K. Rowling! Or am I? Nah, I wish. If I was… why would I need fanfiction?

**Author's note**: This is my very first fanfiction so please be gentle. I will however accept any _constructive_ criticism. Not that I'll need to because you'll all be nice… right? I'm right. Tell me I'm right…

Oh yeah! I also like to use "…" a lot so don't judge it. It's my thang…

Hermione Granger is supposed to be the smartest witch of their age, right? Yes, yes that's what they say so she couldn't rap her head around what she did last night…

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was attending it alone. Of course Harry being captain of the Gryffindor team and seeker, Ginny being chaser and Ron being keeper none of them could accompany her. Hermione kept telling herself: _it's better they don't come with me. I can now shop for their presents._ Even though she knew she'd rather be with them than early Christmas shop. When Filch was checking names of the people that can go to Hogsmeade, that's when Hermione really felt alone. Her three best friends were playing Quidditch, Neville and Luna were holding hands (Hermione did not need to be a third wheel) and everyone else seemed to have disappeared. When she got the okay from Filch, she stepped out to the cold December wind. Nobody seemed to be walking outside yet because there weren't many footprints so Hermione took her time to get a carriage; she wanted to savor this moment. Even though she was alone, December was her favorite time of the year. She just loved everything about it; the decorations, the lights, the sweets, the happiness, the romance… actually for her, the drama and SLIGHT jealousy. She and Ron weren't a thing so why she care if he shags Lavender Brown! Well again she_ tells_ her self she doesn't care; more like lies to her self. After taking in all of winter's beauty, Hermione, smiling, sets out for a carriage. When she looks, there's only one left. _Must be empty or it would have left already. _She assumes then opens the door to find none other then the famous Draco Malfoy, smirking. Her smile immediately drops,

"I thought this carriage was empty."

Still smirking, Malfoy answers

"Well you thought wrong didn't you, Granger? Whoa wait… someone call the _Daily Prophet_; Granger got something wrong."

Hermione rolls her eyes and sits opposite from him. Being who they are and all, things get real awkward real fast.

"So… how's Weasel and Potty? Are they still asking for your homework?"

Hermione thinks about the question for awhile. _It could be a trap to make me look stupid or it could be an honest question. Well… we are talking about Malfoy, the mudblood hater. So it could be either way but it's most likely- _her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy waving his arms in her face.

"Hello, earth to Granger. Is anyone there?"

Acting as if she didn't just zone out, she responds.

"Oh no, _Ronald _and _Harry _do there own work. I just help them with…"

Hermione stopped mid-sentence because of the pleased look on Malfoy's face, not to mention his smirk got wider.

"What? What do you help them with? Oh please don't stop on my account. Okay you 'help' them by doing everything… I see."

He winked at the last two words. Hermione didn't need to retaliate but she really wanted to.

"I- I well, it's like, well I…"

Guess retaliation wasn't her best choice.

"Hum, you can't find the right words. Sort of speechless, don't you think? Well, I do have that affect on women."

All Hermione could do was snort.

"Come on, look at me… I'm devilishly handsome, kind, generous, caring-"

Hermione collected herself and cut in

"Oh can't forget about modest and humble. Seems like your greatest characteristics."

Malfoy smiled. He did an honest, true smile. No wonder he's so narcissistic, that smile could make him a god. Makes people putty in his hands… yeah it's _that_ powerful.

The rest of the trip was kind of quiet. Hermione was studying Malfoy's features while he did the same to her. The carriage finally stopped and threw them out of their own worlds. Malfoy took a deep breath then spoke,

"I guess so…"

Hermione, not knowing what he meant, just stared. So he continued,

"I guess I will go with you."

Still not knowing at all what he met, she kept quiet.

"Because you practically just begged me to go to Hogsmeade with you… I'll go."

At last she caught on. Malfoy was implying that she oh-so-badly wanted him to join her.

"Beg you? Ha, I'd never. You think I am lonely, don't you? How do you know I'm not meeting someone?"

To Hermione's frustration Malfoy simply laughed.

"I know for a fact you're not meeting anyone…"

As he said the last bit on the sentence, he hopped out of the carriage. Hermione stood in place completely dumbstruck. The renowned, highly-intelligent Hermione Granger stood dumb because of Draco Malfoy.

….

"You coming or what? I'm freezing off my ball sack out here."

Hermione blinked a few times, and then attempted to get out. As she said

"Oh real nice words,"

But she fell, majorly failing but Malfoy's quick Quidditch qualities (**author's note**: Ha! Say that three times fast!) caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa! Careful now, Granger. I knew you were clumsy but still…"

Being all defensive she shook loose his grip and promptly wiped herself off.

"I am not clums- eeeeee!"

At that moment she slipped on ice. Again Malfoy's reflexes kicked in and caught her.

"Wow…"

Malfoy smirked again and asked,

"What?"

Hermione could tell he was genuinely curious so she smiled,

"Oh nothing. It's just… oh nothing, nothing."

He helped her back up and again she wiped off her chest and stomach.

"No really what?"

Malfoy said trying not to eager but Hermione quickly picked this up. But she answered truthfully anyway.

"Oh well, it's not like a Malfoy to help a 'mudblood' like me. It's just… surprising, that's all."

Draco laughed, Hermione didn't know why, but he did.

….

They walked through Hogsmeade, getting rather nasty looks. Malfoy didn't seem to notice but Hermione did and she did not like it. When they went to The Three Broomsticks, it got bad… very bad. Malfoy and Hermione took a seat towards the back, on Hermione's request, but it didn't get any better. Someone shot a hex toward them. They barely jumped out of the way when the caster yelled

"Get out! Get away from her dick head! Get outta here!"

Malfoy must have had enough because he got up and walked away. A different person yelled across the room,

"Good! No one wants the king of all the Slytherin fuckers here!"

With the majority of the people agreeing, sent Malfoy over the edge. He turned around to see Seamus Finnigan standing up with an overconfident smile on is face. Malfoy simply looked around then muttered,

"Accio: Lavender's glass."

Lavender Brown was drinking a glass of butterbeer; it flew out of her hand toward Malfoy. The only problem was Seamus Finnigan was standing between them… The glass crashed against Seamus knocking him out. The entire pub gasped: some smiling, some giggling and the people around Seamus' table, had shocked faces. With that Malfoy left. Hermione skirted around Seamus and all the people around him and then ran to catch Malfoy. She looked left then right then left again and saw it; Malfoy's distinctive silver blonde hair taking a turn toward the shrieking shack. Hermione sprinted that way only to find him a foot away from entering it. Hermione knew she would never catch up so she started shouting,

"Wait! Wait! Stop… please Malfoy! Wait! Stop, please wait! Draco, stop!"

Draco stopped, only because she used his first name but once he realized she was gaining on him he quickly picked up his pace.

….

Hermione finally got into the shack and started to search for Malfoy. She wasn't going to yell because the front entrance was on a crowded part of Hogsmeade. Then she took a turn and found him. He was crying.

"Oh…"

Malfoy turned around; when he realized who it was… he turned back around.

Hermione had no idea how to comfort someone who constantly taunted her. She tried her best though.

"Malfoy…"

She put her hand on his shoulder but he wriggled it off.

"Come on… its okay Draco. They are just asses. Just forget them."

There she went saying his first name again. This time when she put her hand on his shoulder, he didn't move.

"I can't forget them! Don't you see? How everyone was acting when we were walking through Hogsmeade? I can't just… I can't."

He turned and started crying again. He knew that Hermione would either laugh in his face and leave to tell everyone he cried or stay here and continue comforting him. Hermione turned him back around and fiercely yelled,

"Well try then! Their idiots… don't let them get to you!"

He looked up at her. She was standing while he was sitting otherwise he would have looked down, him being six foot and her being five-seven. She smiled while wiping his tears. He stood up and did all he could have thought of… he kissed her.

….

The kiss got passionate very quickly. Hermione opened her mouth a little to let Draco roam. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck. She blinked and next thing she knew, they were in a room with a fire place, low light and a bed… the room of requirements most likely. Draco must have apparated them without her realizing. Draco slowly pulled them to the bed. He reluctantly pulled them apart. After, he pulled his shirt off then quickly glued his lips back to hers. Hermione tried pulling them away so she could get her shirt off but Draco shook his head and talked while still kissing her

"Nope… not again."

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it off. Her eyes widen but when she went to pull away to complain, Draco tightened his grip on her. Hermione relaxed a bit. Slowly, they shed all there clothes. When Draco pulled off his boxers Hermione eyes widened even more that before. Draco's nine inch dick was right in front of her and all she could think is: _holy fucking Merlin… that thing is going to split me in half. _Draco couldn't help but smirk. _All the girl's eyes get wide_, he thought. Draco lined himself in her entrance and looked her in the eye.

"You ready?"

Still feeling that she was going to be split in half, she halfheartedly nodded. He inched himself in her and Hermione let out a cry. Draco almost stopped but knew he had to keep going. He was half way when he laughed. Hermione, being Hermione, asked

"What's so funny?"

Draco laughed again and answered,

"You, you're really tight. Super, super tight. Like ridiculously tight, I mean so-"

"Okay! I get it… it's been awhile."

He laughed again then continued to inch in smirking. When he was completely in, he started to pump. He got a rhythm down started kissing Hermione's neck. She moaned loudly. If he hadn't 'required' a sound proof room, people might have heard them. Thank Merlin the _silencio_ charm was up and working perfectly. He pumped faster now playing with her 34C boobs. The faster and deeper he went the louder she moaned and the louder he groaned. He felt her walls clench around his member and that almost sent him over the edge. He had to wait though, but it was okay because she was close. He licked everywhere his tongue could find, Hermione's ears, neck, collar, boobs, really _everywhere. _That literally threw her over the edge. Her entire body started to shake. Like they planned it of something… they came together. Draco, exhausted, plopped down on her. He rolled off her then looked at her, his silver eyes gleaming. She looked at him back, smiling. He smiled and said three unbelievable words…

"Get out, mudblood."

Again her smile dropped and she stared completely puzzled.

"Wha…? What do you mean?"

He repeated himself

"Get. Out. Mudblood."

Hermione looked at him in pure shock.

"Are you serious? After what we just did? How could you, we just…"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and said

"We fucked and now you can leave. You didn't actually think this could be real, did you? Ha I'd never. Just wanted to see how mudbloods are in bed. By the way, not very good."

"So you mean Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks…"

Hermione lowered her voice

"… The shrieking shack, all fake? Just a way to lay me?"

Draco nodded and stretched. Hermione felt tears run down her face. She looked at Draco's eyes and saw nothing but black, not even a speck of his normal silver. She got out of the bed and put her clothes on quickly then ran out of the room of requirements. She just ran crying until she had no tears left. She reached the fat lady's portrait and said,

"December romance."

The words fell out of her mouth like sharp knives. Realizing everything again and now think _Malfoy _had completely crapped on her love for December and the holiday time, she started to cry again. The common room was empty because it was nearly midnight. She ran up to the girls' dormitory where Lavender and Pavarti were sleeping. She jumped on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

….

Now she is in the Great Hall, at lunch, wonder why she did what she did. She couldn't face him or frankly anyone. She simply nodded and added a sentence or two in the conversations. Ginny noticed and being her best friend jumped on the ball,

"What's the matter Hermione? You've been quiet this morning."

Being 'the smartest witch of their age' she knew what to say so she sounds convincing

"Oh nothing just a little upset. None of you came to Hogsmeade. Maybe I should join the Quidditch team so I can see you lot more often!"

Ginny smiled at this remark and declared that next weekend they would have a girls' night/sleep over and hang out all night. Hermione smiled back genuinely looking forward to this.

….

Hermione got up and said her good-byes and went to Ancient Runes early. She was walking minding her own business when she was yanked into a classroom by a mysterious person. She looked and saw Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and her were never really close so she couldn't help but ask,

"Umm… hi. Er, what do you want?"

Pansy's pug face was completely serious. She stepped closer to Hermione and in a high pitched voice said,

"Stay away from Drakie! He's mine! Don't let me see you touch him ever again!"

Hermione stepped away and replied

"Oh okay, you can have him. He's a jerk anyway."

The seriousness in her face faded away and was replaced by a smile. She quietly muttered

"Good" then walked away and out of the classroom. Hermione smirked at herself then left the classroom too. She got to Ancient Runes and her smirk turned into a frown. Malfoy was in the same class. _Damn it! I forgot he is in this class! I've been avoiding all day since breakfast. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms… perfectly avoided. I thought I was home free! Damn, damn, damn! I am so fucking stupid!_

"Okay silently translate the words on page 485 in your textbook. When you're finished you may leave. I know most of you have the rest of the day free. Again, no talking!"

After the professor finished her little speech, she sat down at her desk and did some work. Malfoy sat behind Hermione and instantly starts whispering,

"Granger… granger… GRANGER!"

The last 'Granger' got him caught.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you not comprehend my directions? What part of 'no talking' don't you understand?"

All eyes were on him except Hermione's. He looks around, starts smirking, then answers

"I'm sorry professor; I just wanted to know if _Hermione _here had a spare quill I could borrow."

The professor wasn't convinced but asks Hermione anyway,

"Well Miss Granger, do you?"

Hermione looked up and mutters

"No professor… I don't."

Her professor smiled and turned her attention back to Malfoy.

"Well there you go. No she doesn't. Maybe ask Mr. Nott, he is sitting right next to you."

Everyone smiled and some people giggled, and Theo grabbed a quill from his bag and gave it to Malfoy. Grumbling, Malfoy took it and started writing. Ten minutes in he finishes, nobody else could be finished because no one got up and left. Directly after his thought, Hermione stood up and handed her paper in. Quickly running out of the classroom after their professor praised her for being the first done. Malfoy, seeing his opportunity, tackled it. He shot up and handed in his paper.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy. Have a good day."

Smirking, he replied

"Oh, you too professor. You too!"

Malfoy put a little swagger in his walk as he left the classroom. He looked right and saw Hermione walking toward the Gryffindor tower. _Well can't talk to her in there. _He ran quietly toward her and got to her the yelled

"Stupefy!"

….

Hermione froze in place. Malfoy caught up dragged her into the nearest classroom. He sat her down then conjured up ropes. He tied her down and waited. Then remember. He pulled out his wand again, pointed it to the door and said,

"Silencio."

Once he put his wand back Hermione became unstunned and at once starts screaming:

"AHHH! HELP, HELP ME! PLEASE HELLLLLLP MMMEEE! AHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE QUICKLY! ANYONE HELP ME!"

Malfoy let her scream for a bit then said,

"No point, you saw me put the spell on the room. Come to think of it… Accio: Hermione's wand."

Hermione's wand flew out from under her leg into Malfoy's hand. Hermione got frustrated and yelled,

"Fuck you Malfoy! Fuck you…"

All Malfoy did was laugh, he just laughed.

"You already did, Hermione."

Hermione's face became flooded with anger and regret. All she could say –yell was

"Yeah and I fucking regret it. I shouldn't have been so- so stupid!"

Malfoy's smirk drooped. And he practically whispered,

"Is that why you left? You felt stupid? I woke up and you were gone…"

Hermione couldn't believe that he is trying to play the 'innocent card'.

"You fucking kicked me out! And you called me a mud… a mudblood. I thought you actually changed. I was so stupid."

Hermione, again, was crying.

"What are you talking about? After… you know, I passed out. I didn't say anything. I looked at you and then I was done."

Hermione remembered at once, his blackened eyes staring at her.

"If you're trying to apologize or whatever, it's not going to happen. Denying it! Ha, you act as if I could just forget those eyes. Those awful black eyes…"

Malfoy's eyebrow ceased with concentration. He spoke after awhile,

"You say my eyes were black?"

Hermione nodded gently.

"Umm… interesting."

There was another silence. Then Malfoy's eyes widened

"Hermione Granger! I can't believe you didn't realize! I was imperioused! My black eyes, me not remembering… it all makes sense! But who would do it? Seamus is too stupid but then again- I can't be too sure. Who else would?"

"Pansy…"

Malfoy looked at Hermione and said,

"What did you just say?"

Hermione repeated herself,

"Pansy. It was Pansy. She pulled me into an empty classroom and said 'Stay away from my Drakie. He's mine. Don't let me see you touch him ever again…' she must have done it when she saw us in bed together! It does make sense now. You haven't touched me in public! That explains it! That means… oh. How could I have been so stupid?"

Malfoy was staring at Hermione with sad eyes. Hermione felt like a bitch.

"Oh Draco… I'm sorry. I was stupid. I feel like- like a bitch!"

Draco just kept staring. Finally he spoke up.

"You were being a bitch…"

Draco started smiling. Hermione made an appreciative face and thought: _I will never get used to that gorgeous smile. _Draco caught face and answered it.

"Well I'm glad you like my smile…"

Hermione smiled then yelled,

"Hey! You read my mind!"

Draco kept smiling but said,

"Oh no, I simply read your face but I'm glad you're thinking of me."

Hermione laughed and suddenly got serious but not too serious.

"Umm… can you untie me?"

This time Draco laughed.

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

He waved his wand and her bonds disappeared. She stood up and he moved toward her. He got close enough and leaned down. He grabbed her waist and kissed her soundly. It felt like hours when they pulled apart and actually was hours. It was already time for dinner. Draco noticed and motioned to the door, Hermione followed. When they were both in front of the door, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and went to reach for the knob. She stopped him and looked deep in his eyes,

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this."

Draco smiled once again and nodded. He opened the door and they walked out. A lot of people, who were going to dinner, stared. Some with surprised faces but a lot of girls were smiling. They walked through the crowd with swagger. Half way to The Great Hall for dinner someone shouted

"Ahhhgg… FINALLY!"

A lot of people murmured in agreement but a lot of girls actually squealed "yes!" and "oh, so true!"

Hermione recognized this voice as Ginny and she smiled. Hermione looked in the direction of the voice and caught Ginny's eyes. Ginny winked at Hermione and smiled back. Draco and her went in the Great Hall and all eyes were on them. It was the same as in the corridor, some were happy and some were devastated but nothing compared to Pansy, Harry and Ron's faces. Pansy actually let out a high pitched scream. Draco saw all their faces and decided to have some fun. He dipped Hermione and kissed her. Pansy yelled again while Harry and Ron both went scarlet. They couldn't believe this was happening to their Hermione. Both shot up and ran toward her. Harry pulled them apart with one hand, the other with wand in hand, pointing at Draco and Ron got in Draco's face putting his wand on Draco's neck. Like in The Three Broomsticks, the whole crowd gasped. Hermione struggled to break free of Harry's grasp but to no avail. She just had to stare at Draco. Instead of being frightened that two pissed guys are pointing their wands at him, he laughed. Ron started to speak,

"What do you think you are doing? Why are you laughing?"

Draco didn't answer; he just kept on laughing. Ron stabbed his wand into Draco neck and yelled,

"Answer me!"

Draco stopped laughing but smirked.

"Oh I was kissing my _girlfriend._ So if you don't mind."

Hermione had enough. She looked at Harry with apologetic eyes and said,

"I'm sorry Harry…"

With a confused face, he started

"What do you…?"

Hermione kicked him from behind. He loosened his grip and she broke free. She stepped in front of Ron and Draco. Ron smiled and said.

"Yeah, Hermione tell this fucker to get lost!"

Hermione looked at Draco, worried because the last guy that called him a fucker got knocked out. But to Hermione surprise he only smirked. Draco smirked because he knew Hermione wouldn't say anything like that, he even let Ron slide for calling him a fucker. He thought: _if I hurt her best friend… no shagging tonight. _Ron gave him a disgusted look. Everyone knew Ron hated all Slytherins. Especially when they smirk. Hermione took a deep breath and said,

"No, I won't Ronald. He _is_ my boyfriend. And if you don't except it then fine but I can't be your friend anymore…"

Everyone gasped again and a few people 'ooohed'.

Ron stepped back toward Harry, they both mumbled "really? Whatever." Then both sat at the table. Hermione turned to Draco and Draco kissed her on the cheek and whispered,

"See you later."

Hermione smiled and walked past Ron and Harry. She plopped herself next to Ginny. Ginny smiled at her and continued eating.

….

The week went by quickly. It was Hermione and Ginny's sleep over night so when Hermione was alone in her dormitory, she produced a patronus and whispered to it.

"To Ginny: I can't wait for our night tonight! Bring the nail polish and make-up. I got muggle movies and snacks! Oh by the way I never thanked you for standing up for me and Draco. It meant a lot to me. I really do I love him. I'll have to tell him tomorrow. I really can't thank you enough; you are truly the best, best friend I have."

Hermione started thinking about Draco and their relationship when she flicked her wand to allow her patronus to find Ginny.

About a half an hour later, a snake patronus appeared at the foot of her bed. Hermione put down _Hogwarts, a history _down and watched it. The snake opened his mouth and said'

"I love you too, Hermione."

Then it dissolved into thin air. Hermione watched the spot for awhile. Wondering who sent it and why. Then it hit her… she thought of Draco so her patronus went to him instead of Ginny.

"How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Yeah, for 'the smartest with of their age' you have been acting very stupid lately."

Hermione grabbed her wand instinctively and looked around for the source of the sentence. Her eyes traveled to the door and found Draco with his legs crossed leaning against the frame.

"How did…? How did you even get in here? The slide…"

Draco just smiled and said,

"I have my ways…"

He got off of the frame and walked over to Hermione and said,

"I love you… you know that?"

Hermione smiled back and said,

"Yeah, I did. I love you. Did _you_ know that?"

Draco kept smiling and said,

"I definitely knew that…"

Draco started to kiss her. It got very heated so he moved them to her bed. Hermione said a nonverbal spell and the door swung shut and locked. The room was already sound proof so she didn't need to say anything for that. Draco stopped their kissing to laugh. Like the first time they shagged Hermione asked giggling,

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO FUNNY?"

Draco kept laughing though. After a while he said

"You, Hermione, you! I'm in love with such a stupid girl!"

Hermione started laughing with him and said

"Ha, yeah… I was, am and forever will be stupid!"

They both kept laughing. Finally they both said at the same time,

"I love you."

And with that they continued kissing

….

THE END!

**Author's note**: Wow! I give all fanfictionist a big slice of credit cake! This took forever and it's not even that long… Wow. Well, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Oh, was it just me or did anyone else notice that all the teachers in the Great Hall scene kinda just disappeared? Hey! I couldn't fit 'em in… sorry. But hey, no one likes teachers except maybe Dumbledore and Flitwick and McGonagall and… okay Hogwarts teachers are cool! I just couldn't squeeze 'em in! I know all fanfictionist say this but PLEASE REVIEW! For me? Please… NEED FEEDBACK!

Oh by the way: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! If I ever learn how to upload this to fanfiction by then…


End file.
